Bitter Sweet
by born2danceforever
Summary: Sometimes not all candy is as sweet as this one... Embry/Oc


***Summary*- Sometimes not all candy is as sweet as this one….**

**Bitter Sweet**

**A/N- This is actually my first Twi-fic and I've only seen the movies and read other fics so if I mess something up with it (especially the legends) please tell me so I can revise it!**

**I also have important news to tell ya'll about my other fics**

**Canceling- One shots (DP) and Ladies in Black (BB)**

**Writing- Capture the Memories (SE) and Welcome 2 America (VK)**

**Typing- Till Death Do Us Part (VK)**

**I've just had too many things going on and I forget and I'm keep coming' up with new ideas to where I barely have anytime to breathe and on top of all of that my mum DOESN'T EVEN KNOW that I'm writing stories so please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer**

**Announcer-How's seen Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2?**

**Me and Jessica-*Raises hands***

**Announcer- Who's seen it twice?**

**Me-*Raises hand again***

**Announcer-Who doesn't own Twilight?**

***Silence***

**Announcer-LIARS!**

**Me and Jessica-WE DON"T OWN IT!**

**WARNING- This is Rated M for a REASON even though I can't write lemons for shit…**

**Chapter 1**

**Candy's POV**

_'Candy it's time to wake up,'_ a voice sounded beyond my dreamland. _'You have to go to work before school remember?'_

I groan in reply trying to tune out the voice. "Go away."

Suddenly my pillow was taken away from under my head and I was being hit with it.

"WAKE UP!"

I turn my head and look to see who the person to dared to wake me up was only Tess who was my first friend more like an older sister, even though she's practically the same age as me, when I moved here to Forks from Oregon just two weeks ago that I met when I interviewed her for the job at my shop.

"What?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "It's only 6:20."

"No, it was 6:20 twenty minutes ago, Michelle said to let you sleep in 'cause you were setting things up for your first day of school today at 1."

I shoot straight up and look at my alarm to see that she was right, it was 6:40 now and I had ten minutes to get ready and fix up the shop.

I scramble out bed and run towards my closet pulling out my green tank top and pink sundress that goes to my knees to put over while grabbing my ballet slippers. Then I ran to my vanity and opened the top drawer to take out my usual Popsicle necklace with matching earrings and bunny hair clip wear like every day (yes, I'm a girly girl but sometimes I have my moments). I part my red bangs to the right side of my face out of my blue eyes then pin up the rest of my bangs on the left side leaving the rest of my wavy red hair down.

"Ok, I'm ready now." I said walking up to Tess looking up.

"Come on wolfy, let's get to work." She replies wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

I don't know why she actually calls me wolfy, surprisingly I'd actually prefer something cooler like Scooby-Doo or Snoopy or heck even a really stupid one only because I think wolfy is to obvious in my condition. Oh yeah, I totally forgot, I'm sorry I didn't realize that ya'll didn't know, I'm a werewolf actually that's why she calls me wolfy and if you've already figured it out…YOU COULD"VE SAID SOMETHING!

As we went down the stairs and past Michelle and Jack (my adoptive parents) in the kitchen I was immediately hit with the smell of my parent's vampire scents. I scrunch up my face at the stench even though I've been living with them since I was 5 months it still bothered me. Tess looked down at me with an amused look on her face and I immediately glare up at her. Even with me being a wolf I was still only 5'1" while she was 5'11"…..I hate being short…

"Good morning Candy," Michelle greeted setting my bowl of cereal on the table next to Jack. "You ready for your first day?"

"No," I replied sitting down and taking a bite. "But at least you guys were able to convince them to only let me attend for only two and half hours."

After I finished my breakfast I looked at the clock and saw that I and Tess only had two minutes to go down stairs and fix up the shop (their house is like in Wizards of Waverly Place).

I dump my empty bowl in the sink then grab Tess's hand and run downstairs while putting on my apron.

"Whose turn is it to flip the sign?" I asked.

"I'll let you since you're going back to school today." Tess replied turning on the rows of computers that we have.

I walk on over to the front door and flip the Closed sign to Open.

"Candy's Sweets is now open." I said walking to the kitchen in the back.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

As I finished the last few designs on a birthday cake asking someone if they would marry them I hear Tess talking with someone asking about a cake order.

_'Probably this cake,'_ I thought as Tess walked in with the order ticket.

"Hey are you almost done with that cake for a Sam Uley yet?" she asks.

"Yea just let me put the rest of the candy roses on the border real quick," I stick the candy roses on then ask her to get me the box and where the tape is at.

"Should be on the shelf under the register."

I walk out of the kitchen and head toward the register. As I do that I saw a guy probably around my age with light russet skin, the brownest of eyes, and emo style black hair **(he's still the same guy just dresses emo)** about 6'7" wearing a tight black and gray striped shirt that showed all his muscles and black washed out jeans.

He probably heard me walk out of the kitchen cause the next thing I know he's staring at me with a sparkle in his eyes and was giving me a soft smile.

I felt the world shift and was pulling us together. I felt like we were the only people around and everything else in the world disappeared. **(I REALLY don't know how to describe it)**

Only two words came to my mind…I imprinted…

**Embry's POV- During part of Candy's part**

As I jumped out of my truck and entered the shop I was immediately hit with the scent of leeches but a little bit of a werewolf.

I walk up to the counter where a girl with wavy black hair, green eyes and about 5'11" wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans and an apron wiping down the counter.

"Good morning," she greeted. "What can I get you today?"

"I'm here to pick up a cake for Sam Uley."

"Do you have the order ticket?" I dig into my jean pocket and pull out the ticket that Sam gave me. "Okay, let me go and see if she has finished it yet."

She walks into the back room and I hear another voice. A few seconds later a girl about 5'1" with shoulder length, wavy red hair wearing a pink and green sundress and an apron with popsicle/candy jewelry and a bunny hair clip came out mumbling something about tape and staring at me with a sparkle in her eye. I turn to meet her gaze and look into her eyes sending her a soft smile.

I felt the world shift and was pulling us together. I felt like we were the only people around and everything else in the world disappeared.

Only two words came to my mind….I imprinted…..

I was pulled out of my trance when she went towards the register and went under to look in the shelf. She was mumbling about something that even I can't understand with my wolf hearing. She was so distracted that when she was getting up she banged her head hard enough making the register move a little.

I lean over the counter and ask, "Are you okay?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes and her face is slightly starting to turn red which is really cute.

"Yea, um, I'm f-fine," she replies getting up with the tape in hand and starts to walk backwards toward the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly fine; just wasn't paying all that much attention."

Next thing I know she accidentally backs up into a cart that was full of empty display trays making the whole cart fall down.

_'Good thing we're the only people out here.'_

I walk around the counter and help her pick up the trays. Our hands slightly brush against each other a couple of times and each time her face got even redder. I knew the imprint worked both ways but I didn't think it was this bad.

"Thank you for the help, um…."

"Embry Call. And you're welcome…."

"Candy Sweets."

"I take it that you own this shop."

She gave me a soft smile that made my heart skip a beat.

We finished cleaning up in silence with her face finally starting to go back to its original pale color. I stood up and held my hand out for her to take; she gave another soft smile before grabbing my hand. When she stood up I pulled against my chest; she looked up at me with wide eyes again and her blush was starting to come back.

Her eyes began to soften but her blush was still there. Both of our eyes flicker to each other's lips. She slowly started to lean up to me and I started to meet her halfway.

Right when our lips were about to touch the one girl from before came out with a box that I assumed was the cake for Emily.

"Candy?! What are you still doing here; you need to get going!" she exclaimed.

We both look over to the clock and saw that it was 10 to 1. Candy's eyes widen and she got out my hold of her then ran up the stairs while taking off her apron. She came back a few seconds later with a bunny backpack **(on profile) **yelling goodbye to a Michelle and Jack. When she ran past us and was putting on her backpack she accidentally whacked the other girl on the back of the head.

"HEY!"

"Sorry Tess! I didn't mean-"she was cut off by running into the door.

"Is she always like this?" I ask.

"Not really. She's always been homeschooled so this is her first time going to a real school." Tess replied.

After a while Candy was finally able to get a hold of herself and opened the door then ran out.

Tess held up one of her hands and started to count down to 1, when she got to 1 she pointed towards the door and Candy walked back in.

"Hey Tess," she said sweetly. "Do you think, maybe, possibly, I can borrow your car?"

"The Lollipop Mobile," _Lollipop Mobile?_ "Not working again?" she replies with a smirk. "You can't, remember it's still in the garage."

"I can give you a ride." I offered. _Please, please, PLEASE say yes!_

"Really? Thank you Embry!"

She ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug. For such a tiny girl she sure is strong.

After I had paid for the cake, even though Candy insisted it's free as a 'thank you' for the help, me and Candy walked out and headed towards my truck. I quickly stick the cake in the back then hop into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" I ask starting the car. **(There's more than one high school in this story)**

"Forks High School."

"Really? I go there too. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. How come you're not in school now and what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior. And I have to help a friend of mine propose to his girlfriend at her birthday party tonight."

"Awww, that's sweet of you."

She turns to me and gives a heartwarming smile with love in her eyes before turning to look out the window.

For the rest of the drive there we asked each other different questions about ourselves. I found out that she was actually adopted, her birthday is on Valentine's Day (make a mental note), her favorite color is red, her favorite TV show is Vampire Knight, which is some type of anime, and she enjoys reading, drawing, and surfing whenever they go on vacation. When we arrived at the front of the school only a few people were outside; I offered her a ride home but she declined saying that she had some important thing to do.

She probably saw the sadness in my eyes cause next thing I know she leans over and gave me a kiss that was REALLY close to my mouth to where I actually felt the softness of her lips on my own. I felt like my heart was going to explode.

When I didn't respond she whispered a small goodbye and started to jump out of my truck. Before she could I grabbed her arm and pressed a firm kiss on her lips **(this is SO awkward for me….).** Immediately she started to kiss back a little bit but I pulled away before she could with a smirk on my face. She blushed furiously and started stuttering something about needing to go and when she tried to get out she almost tripped and fell but she caught herself before she could.

I chuckled slightly after she closed the door and started to walk away. She turned around only long enough to blow me a kiss and give me another smile before bouncing **(Not literally)** up the steps. I noticed that everyone else was staring at her. I felt a growl start to rise up in my chest when some of the girls (especially Jessica and Lauren) were giving her looks like she was weird and the guys were drooling because of her innocent look.

I quickly drove out of the parking lot trying to get a hold of myself when I remembered something important.

The leech smell!

I need to ask Sam if he knows about them, but, Candy, she's a leech, but she blushed like a normal human would and just as clumsy as one so I don't get it. She's adopted so maybe she isn't really one, but there was also the wolf scent but she can't be a werewolf because she's SO tiny heck even tinier than Bella.

So, what is she, a vampire or werewolf?

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it! Jessica watched all of the movies and is reading the series now so we'll be able to come up with more ideas for the story and if you want to see the picture for this chapter I'll have the link on the profile also the bunny backpack. **

**P.S. - Sorry if the beginning of it sucked I was in a rush 'cause I already wrote one full chapter of it before and I TOTALLY hated it so I had to redo everything and Christmas is coming so I had to worry about gifts and everything and also I was watching PEWDIEPIE videos and I was too focused in that at first to actually pay attention…So, again, sorry and a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**R&R!**


End file.
